


Impasto

by Stunfisky



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drawing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Writing on Skin, pretty much everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky
Summary: Alba draws for one reason only: to try to make his soulmate happy.  He has no idea who it is, but he wants them to be happy.





	1. Seaweed

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old unpublished work from 2016 that I'm now deciding to edit and add new content to since I've been in the writing mood lately. A bit of an old fandom, but one close to my heart.
> 
> Alba's hometown is based off of Cedar Key, Florida.

_Small hands carefully picked up the red marker in front of him. The edge of his bottom lip pinched between his baby teeth. He pulled the cap off and started writing on his right arm. “You okay?” He then capped the marker and stared at his left arm waiting for the reply._

_“Alba! Let’s open your presents!” A small girl with blonde hair came in. “Something wrong?”_

_The brunet boy shook his head. “No, I’m okay. Ross just hasn’t wished me a happy birthday yet.” He stood up. “Let’s go, Hime.” He followed her out into the living room again._

_It was his sixth birthday and Ross had always wished him a happy birthday before. Ross hadn’t been replying to him lately though and he wasn’t sure why. Ross was the other person who could mark his skin. Soulmate is what the adults called it. He didn’t understand it really, but Ross was his best friend. Ross didn’t usually didn’t do full words. “Took too much space,” Ross once wrote. Ross typically used short words or emojis to talk and any drawing they did it looked as bad as Alba’s despite Ross being four years older than him. Ross was really nice though. They didn’t always answer questions, but they asked a lot and always encouraged him._

_It wasn’t until the next day that Alba received a reply. He didn’t understand it. “Momma? What does dead mean?”_

_“Huh? It means no longer existing. Where did you hear it?”_

_Alba frowned, “so… Ross can no longer see their Momma or baby brother? They’ll be back like Daddy, right?”_

_Alba’s mother stood in shock for a moment before she kneeled down. “Daddy is away traveling. The dead can never come back. They can’t move and don’t wake up anymore.” He bit his lips before his mother hugged him. “Ross is probably really hurt right now. It is hard for you, but you need to be strong for them. Try to find some way to make them happy. They might not be nice or write back to you though. You know how the big fish act when they’re hurt right?”_

_He nodded, “they try to run away.”_

_“Right. Remember that.”_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Alba woke up with his alarm blaring at him. He groaned as he got up to head to the bathroom to wash his face. When he looked up into the mirror he almost sunk to the floor. On his forehead in plain view was a crudely drawn penis. “Damn it.” This hadn’t been the first time he had something horrible drawn on him. His “soulmate” was a bit of an ass with no talent for drawing. Well, apparently today he was being a dick. Thankfully Alba didn’t have to worry about getting in trouble at work. It was well known in the small fishing town he was born and raised in that Alba’s soulmate would try to cause problems with the drawings. It was always the talk of the town as well as how Alba would try to cover it up. Which he thought about doing today. He had prepared multiple pictures that used a crude penis as a base just in case something like this happened. However as he saw it he decided something different and took his markers out.

Unlike his soulmate Alba had talent for drawing. Most the time it was drawings of boats, various sea creatures, or the islands off in the distance. His soulmate would usually draw skyscrapers, planes, science flasks, or other weird things that Alba didn’t quite know what they were. As kids they would write words and sentences. Thanks to that he knew his soulmate lived in a big city, had a scientist as a father, was four years older than him, and their name was Ross. Well, that’s what his soulmate told him as a kid. As Alba grew up he started doubting if that was his soulmate’s true name, but he never questioned it. Didn’t feel the need to. He’d never be able to go off and find his soulmate after all. He didn’t have any money to go off in search. The nearest airport that went out of state was three hours away. It would have to depend on his soulmate, but they had never asked even what state he was in.

He’d just stay content with mornings such as this. He smiled proudly backing up from the mirror. The words “Fuck You” in script across his cheeks and decorated with flowers and sparkles. Of course he had made sure that it could be read correctly without a mirror needed. Now he had to wait on his soulmate’s reply. Until then he needed to get ready for work. Like most of the other people he graduated with he ended up working around town. He worked two jobs: a day job working at the pier, making sure people had their licences, and at night he worked at a local convenience store. Both were pretty easy jobs due to low traffic. The town wasn’t exactly a tourist spot except during a festival and even then it wasn't famous or anything. 

By the time noon rolled around any and all fisherman had stopped coming through for a while. He could still see a few of the boats on the horizon. “Hey, Alba, come join us for a swim!” A familiar person said jumping out causing Alba to fall off his chair. He heard her laugh as well as voice her concern.

“Geez, Hime, don’t scare me like that.”

“You’re the scarier one with ‘Fuck You’ and a dick on your face.” Ares stepped into view now and stood beside the blonde. 

“I’m sorry, Alba.” Hime apologized before restating her question.

“Swimming?” Alba looked at the sea trying to gauge if it was okay to leave his station.

Suddenly he felt Ares grab his arm and try to drag him out the booth. “Come on, We’ll have you back up before the boss come back.” 

Alba struggled before finally giving in. “Alright!” He huffed. “By the way, aren’t you supposed to be on Captain King’s ship?”

“I was assigned Hime duty today. Apparently there’s been this creeper going around so he’s worried.”

While she was speaking Alba placed the break sign up and closed up the booth. “The whole town needs to stop calling visitor’s creepers just because it’s not festival time or they’re not fishers. Some people just want to see the sea without a bunch of big names and expensive shops.”

“He’s scary, Alba, really I’ve seen him. Black hair and red eyes.” Hime comments shivering slightly.

Alba rolled his eyes. “So he likes colored contacts or he’s albino and likes wigs. Or he’s just got brown eyes that at a certain angle of light looks red due to a particular amount of melanin. Besides no one has absolutely red eyes. Even albinos their eyes are more pink than red.”

Hime hummed before sighing. “Yeah, you’re probably right. You always were better in science than I was.”

“Are you three going to just stand there or are you all going to dive in?” A voice from below called out. It was Foyfoy. Alba quickly took off his shirt before diving into the ocean. When he surfaced Ares had just pushed Hime in as she was probably being difficult finding out her crush had been invited. 

“You have to date her at some point Foyfoy. The both of you are obvious.” Alba swam around the blond male. 

“Shut up! I don’t need you telling me that when you haven’t dated anyone either. I don’t want to date someone that isn’t my soulmate.”

“And I’m the same. Meanwhile you haven’t so much as drawn on yourself since you moved here. If you can’t draw I’ll do it for you. As long as it’s on your skin it works right?” The two males did fruitless squabbling. It wasn’t the first time they did this.

Suddenly water was splashed onto them. “Hey! You two gonna argue all day or are we gonna have some fun?” Ares cheered before ducking down into the water and swimming away from the splashes.

For a while that continued until they ran out of energy and decided to do a diving competition of who could hold their breath the longest. Foyfoy was the first to surface and Alba was the last. “Alba you had something written on your back.”

“My back?” How had his soulmate gotten back there? Did a friend write for them? He turned around so they could read it.

“Sorry, Shii-tan was in a bad mood.” Hime quoted. “Shii-tan? I thought your soulmate’s name was Ross.”

Alba turned back around. “That’s just what they said it was when we were kids. You know how kids are.”

“Oh yeah, Mister ‘The Great Mage Alba’.” Ares teased so he splashed her. That opened up the floodgates for his three friends to tease him until he decided to go back to work before the fishing boats came back. He ended up falling asleep at the booth and woke up to some money and a note: “We didn’t want to wake you, Alba, so here’s the money for the drinks we grabbed. Looks like you had a rough night.” He didn’t recognize the handwriting for someone who apparently knew him. Still he shrugged it off and put the money in the register.

The ships came in, their hauls for dinner accounted for before everyone left and Alba closed up the booth for the day. He, like many of the locals ate at the dining hall of a restaurant that was owned by Captain King, but he cleaned up before then. It looked like his soulmate had washed off the dick drawing so that was a relief. The drawing that Alba had done had washed off when he went swimming. There were no new drawings that he could see. Maybe he had hurt his soulmate’s feelings. Didn’t the message say that his soulmate was in a bad mood. Maybe he had made it worse. He quickly wrote “sorry” on the palm of his hand before he joined his mother at their usual table.

Halfway through dinner there was a commotion.

“You look strong. You should fish for me.”

“No thanks. I’m not gonna work for a scrawny old fisherman who calls himself ‘King’. Not in this stupid town.” Silence had fallen, but Alba was ignoring the tense situation. He did flinch at the door slamming.

“Shii-tan!” Now he became hyper aware of his surroundings, taking note of the door opening and closing as well as the footsteps coming his way.

“Alba!” Hime called out. He swallowed and resumed eating trying to ignore the situation again. “Alba, what are you doing?”

“I’m eating.” He was pulled up by his collar and thrown. He looked up at Hime in bewilderment.

“Alba, you go after that asshole right now.”

“I’m not for that very reason! He insults your father of all things. I mean, we’ve always known he’s an asshole, but fuck, Hime.”

“This isn’t about my father, you idiot! If you don’t go after him I will make Ares drag you around town to find him so she can beat the both of you up for being cowards.” He could hear some whispers, probably wondering what was going on to have Hime so angry. Alba wanted to argue some more, but knew better against that threat. 

He huffed before standing up. “Fine, you win, but just so I’m not the only coward confronting his fear give me your hand. We’re going to see if your soulmate is here too.” She hesitated then gave her hand to him. He quickly wrote her name then left. He didn’t really need to see who her soulmate was. If it was Foyfoy then all the better for her, but if not then she’d be crushed in retaliation for doing this to him. Alba hated being mean like that, but he wasn’t happy about this situation at all. Of all the places he searched he found them at the pier, the sun setting low. “Are the sunsets prettier where you live?” He asked casually leaning on the pier rail.

“I don’t really care to look at them.”

Alba frowned. “Anything you do care about then?”

“Listen--” The black haired guy spun around, “If you’re gonna give me hell about…” He trailed off in shock as he looked at Alba in surprise. 

“I don’t want to give you hell, Ross.” That surprised him even more.

“How…?”

“Your friend wrote what he calls you on your back.” Ross spun around to glare at his friend. “What’s your name?”

“Ah, um, Crea. But I’m gonna leave you two alone.” He said before fleeing.

Alba chuckled before turning back to the sunset. “Do all city people bleach their hair to silver and add black like that?”

“Crea’s just a weirdo. Although I don’t think you have room to speak with a blue haired friend.”

“Ares. I think the two of you would get along. So what are you doing here?”

“That should be obvious.”

Alba made sidelong glare, but Ross wasn’t looking at him only the dying sunset. He was right, Ross’ eyes were brown, but he could see the red that Hime did. “After all this time when you could have at any point?” He didn’t receive a reply so he tried a different way. “Crea wrote that you were in a bad mood.”

“Gonna kill that meddler.” Ross mumbled under his breath, but Alba could still hear it. “It’s nothing for you to know.”

That pissed him off enough to punch Ross. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You come out here to find me for some reason right? You didn’t come out here to see me just on a whim. I may not know much about you because you never told me much about yourself, but I do know you don’t have whims. I know that everything you do has a purpose. By my guess you’ve ran away from your father--” He was cut off with a kick to the gut. Afterward they scrapped for a bit until Crea was able to hold them back. “If you’ve got a fucking problem, Ross, then speak it. You came here because you knew I’d do that. If you want to talk then just talk to me. Don’t fuck around and stalk me. I never pushed you for information yet told you anything you wanted to know about me.” Alba seethed before trying to calm down by walking away.

“Alba?” He heard them both call out.

“This was a shitty first meeting. Not at all how I imagined meeting my soulmate would be. I was expecting an asshole, but a funny one. One that would be just as excited to meet me as I have. Now, I’ve got another job to go to so I’ll try to forget this all happened and we can start anew whenever you’re ready to open up to me.”  


The next morning there were no drawings anywhere on his body, he even had his mother check his back. It was the same story the next morning. “Maybe you shouldn’t have fought the guy?” Ares offered when he was helping by throwing rope onto the ship. 

“You would have punched him too.”

“Yeah, but he isn’t my soulmate.”

“Your soulmate isn’t an asshole.”

“Obviously.” She sighed. “It’s really annoying seeing you like this. I just get anger and depression. Nothing funny.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s not my job.”

Alba groaned. “Changing subjects. How is Hime doing now that she has confirmation that Foyfoy is her soulmate?”

“Ignoring it in favor of constantly apologizing to her blanket about the mess she’s caused between you and your Ross fellow. Try talking to her today, would you?” 

“Yeah yeah, you be careful today. I heard there’s going to be storms later.”

Ares winked. “We all can handle it. Besides the best fish come out after a storm. Maybe we’ll get a good feast so you can make up with your boyfriend.”

“Not my boyfriend.” He reminded before waving her off. After all the ships had gone Foyfoy appeared. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Hime?”

“About that she wants to apologize to you so she asked me to tell you to visit her today.”

“That… sounds suspicious, I’m not going to lie.”

“I have to agree, but whatever she has planned you should hear her out. She really is sorry about causing such a rift.”

“It’s not her fault. It’s Ross’. I know he’s still around town, but he’s refusing to trust me. Or maybe he’s just not like us.”

Foyfoy tilted his head. “Us?”

“Yeah, we have such faith in our soulmates before we knew who they are. Maybe soulmates aren’t all what they’re cracked up to be.”

“Woah, Alba did you hit your head?” Foyfoy mocked checking his head for any bruises so Alba pushed him away.

“I just mean what if we fell more for the idea, yeah? What if soulmates didn’t work out with his parents? I’m just… trying to look at it from another perspective.”

The blond shrugged. “I never thought that much into it. I mean it’s hard enough to find your soulmate in the first place. I think I can understand what you’re thinking though. All I can say it try to work it out. I mean obviously the guy is a piece of work no matter who he ends up with, but as defensive as he is I’m surprised he’s even got a friend.”

“Foyfoy… you were once a piece of work yourself. Always challenging me to fights even after you graduated just because you was jealous of me being in the same class as Hime.”

“S-shut up! At least I’ve changed.” He paused. “But that’s what I’m talking about. You have some freaky capacity to be friends with anyone.”

“Don’t call it freaky!”

“Anyways, just go see her and I don’t trust you to go do it later so do it now. I’ll watch over the booth while you’re gone.”

Alba sighed knowing he wasn’t going to win he let Foyfoy take over as he left to Hime’s house. Foyfoy was right. He did have a freaky capacity to befriend everyone. He just always believed that it was because he grew up in such a small town. It’s sort of hard to keep grudges and enemies when you see them every single day. Also Alba could never fault people. There were reasons why they acted the way they did, he just needed to understand them.

“Hime? I’m coming in!” Alba announced after knocking on the door of the house. Hime’s mother passed on while they were kids so she was usually home alone. When he opened the door strange colored hair greeted him. “Crea?” The confusion was returned. “Now I get it. Hime is going to attempt to get us to make up by forcing us into a room together.”

“Your friend is like that too, huh?” Ross asked from the stairs. Alba stiffened, but nodded. “Come on, Crea, let’s go.” Crea wanted to protest, but decided against it after a jab in the side. Ross was that type of person, huh?

“Oh, Alba, you’re here.”

“Hey Hime, I guess your plan failed?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t plan that, I swear. He just came by after I had already sent for you.” 

Alba followed Hime to the kitchen. “Really? What did he want?”

“He was asking a lot about you and what type of person you are. I think he’s trying to figure out if he can trust you.”

The brunet crossed his arms and leaned on the fridge. “And what did you want with me?”

“I really do want to apologize for how I treated you at the restaurant. I shouldn’t have forced you.”

“You really shouldn’t have, but I did the same too so I’m sorry as well. Anyways leave Ross to his friend. I have a feeling Crea knows how to handle him.” She nodded and they talked more about how her and Foyfoy’s relationship would be. Alba didn’t spend too long talking with Hime, Foyfoy was covering for him after all so as soon as Hime looked more comfortable he left to go back to work. 

It was another few days before he heard any more about Ross and Crea. It was when he had dinner with his friends. Really it was the only night during the week that Foyfoy and Ares could get drunk since they didn’t have work in the morning.

“Alba, your boyfriend is weird.” Ares started.

“Not my boyfriend.” He reminded them all again. He was beginning to think that this would become a thing.

“Seriously though do you know how weird it is to be interrogated in the middle of the street about you? The guy is creepy.”

“At least you didn’t have him visit your home, barge his way in, only to have him insult your place.” Foyfoy complained. 

Alba sighed he felt like he should apologize, but it’s not like it was his fault. A waitress put a glass of alcohol in front of him. “I’m not legal yet.”

“Don’t worry, this is your only one. It’s a pity beer from the owner.” 

Alba narrowed his eyes, but accepted the drink. It was far too bitter to his liking, but he managed to drink a good bit of it before Ares started up again. “He’s a fucking coward, Alba. I don’t see what you see in him.”

“Don’t give me that. You barely know your soulmate either. It’s hard to judge a person through drawings. I’m the one that’s surprised the most. We all knew he was a bit of an ass if not just a jokester. Instead I get an asshole who deliberately finds me only to stalk me and ask all my friends what type of person I am. I try to talk to him, to connect with him, and he just lies blatantly to my face. Yeah sure I provoked him, but the guy wasn’t talking either. Nineteen years of drawing and fucking this. I get an angsty guy with daddy issues. It’s not like I want to immediately jump into a relationship. I always had a feeling he was the type of person that needed space. That’s why I never bothered him to try to find me…”

Alba felt lightheaded and he felt tears prick his eyes. “I know I’m nothing special. Dirt fucking poor. No money to go to college much less even think about getting out of this town. I’m not a worthy person for anyone.”

“Alba…” He heard Hime try to console him, but it wasn’t working. He wasn’t sure why all his thoughts were coming out, probably because of the alcohol, but here they were. 

“All I’ve ever wanted was to make my soulmate happy with my drawings and then have a good talk with them if we ever met. I never really placed hope on being accepted. I wish he’d just leave if he doesn’t want to even talk with me or get to know me. It hurts that here he asks everyone else about me, but not me personally. If I’m that ugly or terrifying just fucking tell me instead of trying to find my bad traits so he can feel better about rejecting me.”

“Is that how you really feel?”

Alba scoffed at the voice. “I’m a guy from a fucking backwater town with no prospects in anything. I’ve got no true talents and I’m plain as can be. There’s no way I could be acceptable to someone who sees beauty everyday in the city. Even I can see I’m a fucking loser.”

“Alba.” Hime patted his shoulder.

“What?” He snapped turning to face her, but his eyes caught the ravenet standing behind her. “Shit. What do you want? I said some pretty shitty things about you so what do you want? You want another fight? Go ahead. Or did you come here to officially reject me? I don’t need any fucking pity.”

“Miss, please move.” Ross directed at Hime who quickly got out of the booth. Alba felt his shirt being grabbed then pulled toward Ross. He closed his eyes expecting a punch but instead he was being dragged through the restaurant. His legs weren’t able to keep up with Ross’ speed. As they got outside he was tossed onto the ground. Alba rolled onto his back and did nothing else. “Are you going to get up?”

“Can you not kick a man when he’s down?”

“Why do you want to fight so much?”

“Isn’t that what you want to do? Can’t trust a person’s words so you can only trust their fists? I’ve already spoken what my actions have to say. Isn’t that why you tipped the waitress to bring me that beer. You figured I’d be a lightweight and loose lipped when drunk. You were fucking right.”

“You figured that out?”

Alba laughed. “Pity beer from the owner is a code the town uses to say the drink is from someone else. If the owner wants to give a pity beer they don’t use a waitress I figured something else out, Shi-on.” Again Alba laughed. “Shion is your real name. I remember you writing as a kid that your mother gave your older brother the stupid name ‘Lake’ because she named you after a flower that grew by a lake. Shion, Japanese name of a purple aster flower.”

“Anything else you know?”

Alba lifted his head to look at Ross. “Besides you being a prick, nah.” He dropped his head and looked to the stars.

“Alba Fruhling, a feminine name, meaning dawn and spring.”

“Yeah, sorry I got a dick. My mother wanted a girl.” After a thought he started laughing. “Is that why you drew a dick on our foreheads? Oh my…”

“Continuing. You’re a man who graduated high school last year and went immediately into the workforce to help your mother’s debts that were caused by your father who left to go traveling. You made average grades, but teachers and friends say that you could have easily maintained a 4.0 GPA or more. You started drawing from early on in life and won several awards, but you refused to allow anything to go outside of the local area. You constantly self-deprecate that your friends have given up trying to make you think otherwise. Despite this you always stand up for the underdog. You’re a good and talented person, but you’re a coward who takes people’s burdens for yourself. You’d rather sacrifice yourself to become a martyr--”

“That’s a fucking lie. I wouldn’t die for the sake of someone else. I don’t sacrifice myself.”

“You sacrifice your own happiness.”

“So what if I have or will?”

“I won’t allow you to do that anymore!”

“So you’re going to become a martyr?” He didn’t receive a reply only some sort of book thrown at him. “The hell is this?”

“The reason I came looking for you.”

Curious Alba grabbed the book and saw an all too familiar drawing on a body that wasn’t his. “Is this you?” Ross nodded. Alba hadn’t really paid attention to people’s bodies before, but he was drunk and the guy was supposed to be his soulmate so he found himself staring at the cover of the magazine.

“Would you quit being a pervert and fucking read already?”

Alba glanced up and it looked like Ross was embarrassed. He decided to do what the other ask. “‘The search for popular soulartist starts up.’ Is that what they call it?”

“Are you dumb?”

“I’m drunk.”

Ross sighed. “People are looking for you Alba. They want to make your art famous. Most of these people are greedy bastards who only want to use an honest soul like you to fill their pockets. Do you understand?

Alba shook his head. “Why? There’s plenty of other--” He was interrupted with a kick to his leg that had Alba hiss in pain. “Well that answers the first question!” Ross allowed him time to think. “So I caused you a bunch of trouble by making you some sort of weird model?”

“I did that myself. I thought even magazines would make it to around where you live so someone would recognize it. Apparently I was wrong. No one in this town is interested in soulart.”

“That’s still a shitty name for it.” Alba paused. “So what? I still must have caused you problems. You had to have been harassed for my info… and that’s why you never asked for any. Did you think I was going to find you?” 

Ross nodded. “Last year I realized that wasn’t going to happen so I started searching and that’s when the magazine came out. Suddenly everywhere I went there were photographers and reporters lying in wait. I had to stop searching physically and had to rely on my own memory. That’s why it took so long. I also had to hire a lot of people to hide my true whereabouts. Soon enough they’ll figure it out and this town will suddenly be national news.”

“All because of me? That’s a bit much to believe.”

“Does it look like I’m lying?”

He paused. “No, but now what? You could still leave and they’d think that it was just a fluke.”

“I want you to come with me.”

“What?” Alba shouted before stumbling up. “I can’t. I won’t fit in that hoity toity little world of the rich and famous like you do. Need I remind you what I said in there?”

“I know you won’t. Not without support. The greedy bastards that are searching for you won’t give you that.”

“And you can? Mister I-punch-someone-the-moment-they-bring-up-sensitive-issues?”

That caught Ross off guard and for a moment he could see the hurt on his face. “I can’t. I can’t relate to you in that way of thinking. But I won’t try to control you like they will.”

Alba felt exhausted. “How can I trust that? How can I really trust you? Sorry, Ross, but I’m going home.” He turned away and walked home.

  


The next morning when he woke up he heard his mother talking with someone. “Crea?” Alba questioned the silveret at the table.

“Hey, Alba, Shii-tan is sorry about springing all that up on you last night. You seem to be doing well this morning.”

Ah, that’s right. Ross got him drunk. “I was probably harsh on him too…” Ross finally decided to open up, but it wasn’t about him it was about Alba. “I just can’t believe all that.”

“My son is actually famous.”

“Mom, I never agreed to anything. Please don’t sell me out. I don’t think I even want all that. I don’t want people thinking I’m superficial.”

“Is that why you didn’t accept Shii-tan’s offer?”

Alba shook his head. “No. The two of you are strangers to me. Just as much as those people he talks about. To me you’re all on the same level. If my art really is as famous as you two say it is then you two could be just as greedy as well.”

“And that’s why I’m here. Shii-tan figured he’d be seen as a bad guy too so I’m given the duty of hanging out with you and your friends while telling you about him. Just in case those people have already managed to find us.”

“Why don’t you two just let those people find me so I can turn them down?”

“Because you’d never hear from Shii-tan again.” That made Alba’s gut turn cold. He wasn’t attached to the guy, but never getting to know his soulmate would destroy his dream. Alba sighed before conceding. He allowed Crea to follow him around. “Hey, Alba, are you okay with not asking me any questions about Shii-tan?” He asked at the end of the day.

“I’m not like Ross. I don’t think I’d really find out much about him from you.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

Alba shrugged as he didn’t know either. “I’d just rather find out things about him from himself.” He paused. “Well, I guess there are some answers I’d like to know that he probably wouldn’t answer.” Alba asked about how Crea and Ross met and became friends. How Ross’ family life was. The first part was easy to be answered it seemed. They were childhood friends and neighbors. Crea’s parents were rarely home so he often played at Ross’ house. The second part even Crea wasn’t too sure about spilling. Things were happy for a while until Ross’ mother and older brother died in an accident. Since then Ross’ relationship with his father went south. For a while it was ignoring, but when Ross’ father became famous their relationship became violent. That was also when Ross’ father realized the potential cash cow of Ross’ soulmate, forcing Ross to become a model.

“That’s not what he said last night.”

“That’s what Shii-tan has had to tell himself so he could keep sane. Shii-tan isn’t very strong mentally, but he refuses help from anyone.”

Alba was quiet for a moment. “It’s his burden to bear?” Crea nodded.  


For a week that was how things went. Alba understood now what they were doing. They were making sure that Alba wouldn’t draw and that it would look like he was friends with Crea and not Ross. There had been rumors that there were more suspicious people, but it was usually just explained as tourists for the festival. It even made the event runners believe that they might get recognized. It was making everyone work hard for this year. Ares even ended up learning how to work with pyrotechnics and had ordered some fireworks. She had crafted some too and that why he was at the pier.

“Tell me how it looks!” She called out from her dingy below. He made an ‘O’ with his arms before she sailed over to the pyrotechnic raft. He could see her adjust some things just as much as he could hear footsteps behind him coming closer. He glanced beside him to see Ross then returned his focus to Ares.

“I’m scared to leave here.” Alba confessed as he gave another ‘O’ signal for Ares. “I’ve realized just how much I’d miss everyone and how much everyone would miss me. Also I’m sure Crea has already told you, but I asked about your family life. You understand that anyone would be hesitant of entering a situation like that, right?”

He saw Ross lean forward, forearms crossed on the rail. “I understand. I’m not saying you have to live with me. I just want to make sure you can make your own decisions and be able to carry them out. I want to be able to talk to you freely again. Your drawings really did make me happy, Alba. Even after I started modeling. Granted I wasn’t fond of sharing something so intimate at the beginning,” he paused before deciding to change the subject. “Also we can come back here at anytime.”

“You found you fit in here, huh?” Alba chuckled earning him a jab in the ribs.

“There’s good people, but I still don’t want to become a fisherman.” Alba laughed at that then watched as a small firework went off in the sky. He made a motion to Ares to raise it. “I think you could fit in with my friends.”

“Oh? You have friends besides Crea? That’s surprising.”

“Keep talking like that and I’m going to hit you.” Alba glanced at him. “I’m serious. Although I will admit that all my friends are my co-workers. You’d fit in with them. They’re all weird like you.”

“That’s not a compliment.”

“Am I supposed to be complimenting you? I don’t think you get paid enough to afford a compliment from me.”

“ALBA QUIT FLIRTING.” Ares’ voice was distant, but still audible.

“NOT FLIRTING.” He yelled back.

Ross’ eyebrow raised. “If we weren’t flirting than I don’t know what you think flirting is.”

Alba shoved him lightly. “Shut up. That’s friendly banter.”

“Sure it is.”

“Go to wherever it is you’re staying. I have work to do and you’re distracting me.” Alba scolded turning back to the sea.

He heard Ross give a low chuckle. “I’m sure I could be much more distracting than this, Al-ba.” Alba flinched at the tone and how close it felt Ross was. 

“NO FLIRTING.” Ares yelled out again.

“NOT FUCKING FLIRTING.” He’d deny to the end of days now.

“NO FUCKING EITHER.”

Alba growled in defeat knowing that Ross was already gone. If this was how life was going to be with Ross he felt conflicted about it.  


Later that night as Alba stocked the shelves his thoughts continued. Could he leave this town? Everyone would ignore him if he didn’t go. It wasn’t everyday that there was a chance for someone to jump so high in society. The town would celebrate him as some sort of celebrity. Ross worried about the greed of the people he knew, but his town was just as greedy. Alba couldn’t help a quiet laugh to escape him. Maybe Ross’ people were more cunning and had more power, but they were the same as the people in this town.

Alba’s thoughts died as the door chime rang announcing someone entering. Coming to greet the person he saw that it was a stranger. He took notice of the camera around his neck. “Good evening, sir. May I help you find anything?” The man shook his head so Alba went behind the counter to wait for the man to finish browsing. 

The man brought some beer and a few snacks to the counter he seemed to have noticed the blank pad and pen. Alba usually drew on it when he was bored, but he hadn’t been doing it lately. “Do you draw, son?”

“Doesn’t everyone at times?” Alba smiled, but he was on edge so he tried to change the subject. “Are you here for the festival, sir?”

“Not at all. There’s supposed to be an artist here.”

“I see. Well I hope you find him. That’ll be $10.82.”

“I’m sure I have, Alba.” Alba’s smile dropped. He knew that he didn’t have a name tag. There was so sense in it when everyone in town was familiar with each other. “Why don’t you draw something for me?”

“I’d rather not. Would you please pay for your items, sir?”

The man dug out his wallet. “You already know who I am?”

“You and the twenty other photographers and business people that came into town these last few weeks.”

“That will make things quick.”

Alba quickly counted the money and got the change out. “I don’t intend to make a contract.” He glared lightly.

“You’ll regre--”

“I’ll regret it because I won’t see or hear my soulmate again?” Alba interrupted. “I don’t think you’re in any position to follow through with that threat, sir. I may just be a country hick, but I can see you’re just a pawn. Tell your boss and all your rivals out there that I am a human being. I can stop drawing so you all would be at a loss. None of you are in a position to be making any threats when I am the key. Do you understand? I hold the decision. Not any of you. Not even Shion.” Alba threatened with poison on his words before he placed a smile on his face. “Your change is 19 cents. Please come back again and enjoy the festival tomorrow.” He waved off the man who scampered off.

“Alba! Are you okay?” Hime yelped coming storming in shortly after.

“Need me to go cleave him?” Foyfoy offered which only had Alba laugh.

“I’m fine. I just put him in his place. I’m not going to let anyone threaten me.” The two blonds smiled. Alba turned around to organize the cigarettes. “You all would be okay if I left, right?”

“I don’t recall being in desperate need of you.” Foyfoy scoffed.

“I’d be angry if you didn’t go.” Hime started. “We’ve been childhood friends and you’ve helped me out more than I can remember. It will be a bit lonely, but I always knew you’d leave. Whenever you drew I could see the desire to leave in your eyes. You always did like the white knight that scooped the princess to lead her to a better life.” 

Alba spun around to protest, but stopped when he saw that she was crying. “Hime.” He came out from behind the counter and hugged her. “You know I’ll always miss you guys.”

“We’ll miss you too. Write letters or you can always call now that you’ll have a phone.” Alba laughed. “Please go be happy, but know you have a bunch a fisherman that will harm whoever hurts you. Even if it’s Ross.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell him that.” They all laughed.

  


“Alba!” Crea called out in the crowd. Alba stopped and so did his friends. He thought it’d be just Crea, but tailing behind him was Ross.

Ares elbowed him in the side. “Haven’t told your little prince, huh?”

“Not a prince.”

“But he is yours now.” Alba made a mock punch and she easily dodged it in favor of putting him in a headlock “Oh how children grow up! Both my kids have found their soulmates-”

“We’re not you kids!” Alba and Hime both interrupted.

“-While they’ve left me all alone.”

“If you’re that worried go searching yourself.” Crea offered as he and Ross finally joined the group.

“That’s an idea.” Hime stared at Ares. “With everything that’s been happening I’ve been thinking too. I’m older than you all and I don’t wanna fish for King my whole life. I think I’m gonna go learn pyrotechnics. They’re really exciting.”

“Ares, if you want to go then do it. No one should be bound. I’m happy here.” Her glance to Foyfoy didn’t go unnoticed. The conversation ended as Ares was called off to get the fireworks ready to fire. “Well then, Alba…” Hime was blushing.

“Go on.” He waved her off, but made sure to catch Foyfoy’s eyes. He trusted Foyfoy, but Hime was a close friend. Now he was left with Ross and Crea or just Ross as he turned around and Crea could not be found. “Where’d Crea go?” 

“I asked him away.” Alba tilted his head in confusion, but Ross didn’t answer. Instead Ross led him to the pier. “I heard you threatened a reporter.”

“After he threatened me. Which reminds me I don’t need your threats either. I’ll make my decision myself and no one will stop me.” 

Ross smirked. “You’ve already made your decision.”

“I have. This town is exactly the same as those people you talk about. When I leave here with you this town will celebrate me. They’ll use my name to bring more tourists. If I decided to stay I’d be shunned for years. But I didn’t decide because of how the town would treat me. I decided I want to go with you because I want to get to know who you are. I want you to learn how I really am. I want you to be able to trust me.”

Ross didn’t say anything since the fireworks started. Alba watched the show for a while before watching Ross. His eyes really did look red. Ross was watching so intently it made Alba smile. He wasn’t sure if Ross was happy wherever he lived, but he seemed happy now. He didn’t realize he was staring until Ross glanced at him. “What? You want a kiss like a sappy romantic?”

Alba rolled his eyes before shutting them in pain as he felt Ross step on his foot. “That hurts and no I don’t want to kiss you.” He wasn’t lying. Well, he hadn’t thought about kissing Ross before. He figured eventually, but after meeting Ross he hadn’t thought about it. Ross didn’t say anything so Alba looked to the sky.

Ares was showing off her newly learned skills and she was good at it. Maybe this would be a successful career change for her. He felt a smile grow on his face. All his friends were moving forwards so he felt better about moving forward as well. “What if I wanted to kiss you?” Alba turned his head to look at Ross in surprise.

He felt warm.


	2. Lies

“I can’t believe you two get airsick.” Ross grumbled as they got off the final plane.

“Don’t blame us, Shii-tan.”

Alba followed behind without the strength to retort. It had been a few days from the fireworks and everything had been arranged. He was going to be living at Crea’s apartment until he adjusted to city life while Ross handled the press. It was strange and already Alba felt scared. Would he really be able to adapt without changing who he was as a person? It made him want to run away. Run back to the home he just left with a teary goodbye. He noticed that Ross was looking at him. Was Ross expecting him to run away after this? After just a few plane rides? Sure it made him sick, but he wasn’t going to give up so quickly. For once in his life he should put effort into something and Ross was going to be that something. Ross was why he started drawing anyway.

They made it to Crea’s apartment in some random fancy skyscraper that had quite a view. Alba wasn’t interested in that. “While you two rest up I’m going to meet with my father.” Alba grabbed Ross’ wrist. Ross gave him a questioning look. “What? Think I won’t live by my word?”

“More like can you stand up to your father if he tries to use us?”

Ross glared before grabbing Alba and slamming him to the wall, pinning him there. “I don’t need your protection, Alba. I’ve gotten along just fine without you.” He could tell Ross was lying. Alba didn’t fight Ross. “Can’t you trust me on this?”

“No.” Alba said flatly. “As I’ve said before we still barely know each other and you sure as hell don’t trust me.” Ross fumed silently before slamming the door behind him.

“You really know how to get under his skin.”

“I just don’t want to put up with any shit. If we’re going to be around each other now I won’t allow him to continuously hide himself away from everyone especially me.”

“Because you’re soulmates?”

Alba paused. “Probably, but it feels shallow saying that.” Crea just chuckled then told him where his room would be. Alba flopped onto the bed and promptly passed out.

  
  


“So when am I going to meet your father?” Alba grumped as he followed Ross down a hallway. They were at the modeling studio Ross worked for so Alba could meet people. However he had yet to meet the most important person. He had a feeling that Ross would try to delay that meeting for as long as possible. As he expected Ross was ignoring him. In irritation Alba grabbed Ross’ shoulder and spun him around. He wasn’t expecting a punch to the gut that knocked the air out of him and made him collapse to the floor. “What the hell, Ross?” He managed between coughs. Alba went to lunge at him, but his arm was caught.

“Now we don’t need anyone hurting one of our top models.” Alba looked up to see a middle-aged man in a black suit that conflicted with how wild his blond hair was. “A friend of yours, Creasion?”

“We’re not friends.” Ross replied with a shrug.

“How many nicknames do you have?” Alba spat.

“Enough. You should think of some too.” Alba rolled his eyes before he was finally released. “They really don’t teach manners in that shitty place.”

He glared. “No better than your shitty manners, dickface.” A laugh reminded Alba that there was someone else around them.

“You certainly are friends. Just call me Second. I own this agency.” 

“I’m Alba.” 

Second gave a short look of surprise. “Nice to finally meet you. Ross talked about you a lot.” Alba saw the glare Ross shot at his boss so he decided not to tease him about it.

Sheepishly Alba smiled before he took the hand Second offered and shook it. “Probably nothing good.” As soon as he said that he felt pain in his back. 

“We look forward to working with you.” The man then focused on Ross. “Are you bringing him to meet everyone?”

“Yes and he hasn’t decided to work here.” Alba gave a confused expression for a moment. He had a choice in that? He thought he’d have to work with Ross. He didn’t have a chance to ask as a high voice called out.

“Papa!” A young girl with pink hair ran up to Second and hugged his legs.

“Hello Ruki. Creasion is back from his trip.” 

The girl looked to Ross then ran up to him calling his name. “Ross, did you find her?”

Alba deflated. “So you really did think I was a girl.” He meant to say under his breath, but Ruki had heard and looked at him.

“This is Alba?” Ross nodded his head. She stared for a moment before frowning. “He looks like a pervert. Ross, are you going to be okay?” Alba wanted to cry. Maybe this was just some sort of favoritism?

“Ruki, that’s not what you say to someone when you first meet them.” Second lightly scolded his child. They heard footsteps approach. “Ah, Honey, you decided to join us?”

The woman that walked up also had pink hair. Alba noticed that she had her eyes closed. “Yes, smelled someone new and heard a bit of a commotion.” She paused. “Oh, Creasion, you’re back. I do hope you didn’t get into many fights while you were on your trip. The person beside you is your soulmate I assume?”

“He’s a pervert, Mama.”

“I’m not a pervert.”

The woman laughed. “You have an honest voice.”

Alba blushed in embarrassment at the compliment. “Um… thank you…?” He watched as she approached eyes still closed.

She bent down to pick up Ruki. “Let’s leave them to go about their business. You can play with them later. I’m sure they have a lot of important things to talk about with Papa. Also you shouldn’t call people perverts. What they do in their spare time is up to the people involved and don’t you trust Creasion to protect himself?”

“I do, but Ross is--”

“Thank you, Honey -and Ruki-, so we’ll be on our way.” Ross interrupted the kid. She was about to say something Ross didn’t want him to know. “See you later, Second.” Second waved them off.

Alba followed Ross while in thought. He had a feeling he was missing something, but didn’t know what it was. What was Ruki about to say? He shook his head. It was no use wondering about that. “Hey Ross, about back there… You said I haven’t chosen to work here.”

“You haven’t.”

Alba frowned. “While that’s true I assumed that was one of the conditions of moving out here with you. I’d have to work for the agency you’re a part of since I’m your Soulartist or whatever they call it.”

Ross stopped walking and looked back. “Do you want to work with me?” 

Alba didn’t speak. He thought it was a given that he'd have to work with him. Given an opportunity to not work with him and it was tempting. Every day he had a fight with Ross. They apparently knew just how to get under the other’s skin and piss each other off. It ended one of two ways: Alba giving up or Crea having to break them up because Ross was too stubborn to take a loss. Honestly Alba was almost starting to think that Ross had a twin or someone was doubling as him. He wondered if he’d ever see the Ross he flirted with at the pier.

The rest of the day he was introduced to the other staff: a photographer who wanted to ‘capture’ Alba and make him a model; a bodyguard who was best friends with the photographer, and a few other strange characters. “I hate to say it, but I think you were right about your co-workers being weird.”

“So you admit to being weird too?” Ross had a smirk on his face that Alba was tempted to punch off.

“No way am I as weird as them.” Alba paused and looked out a window. He couldn’t see much as there was just another skyscraper on the other side of the road he couldn’t see. There was no horizon or anything. “Ross… do you see beauty in this city? With a sight like this?”

“No.” Alba sighed. “Not from this perspective at the very least. I don’t like the city at all, but… well we moved here and that’s that. Also I don’t believe I’m the best person to ask what’s beautiful or not.”

Alba looked to him, but saw that Ross was walking ahead. He didn’t understand what Ross was saying. He did understand that Ross was trying to run away from the conversation. “Okay, then let’s talk about something else.”

“Like what?”

“First off, did you really think I was a girl?”

“Yeah. Who wouldn’t with your handwriting and drawings. Your name doesn’t help either. Before you ask, yes, that is why I drew a dick on our foreheads. I couldn’t believe you were actually a guy.”

Alba frowned. “I guess that means you’re disappointed or grossed out?” He felt Ross hit the top of his head and hissed in pain. 

“I would have left if that was the case.” Again Alba looked up in shock to Ross’ retreating back. He felt a bit more relieved that gender wasn’t an issue for Ross. After a moment he caught up and followed Ross again. “And you?”

“Me?” Alba was confused by what Ross meant for a moment. “Oh, gender never mattered.” That seemed to satisfy him as Ross turned to open a door to a meeting room. “Are you finally going to explain my options?”

Ross paused and Alba knew he was going to be teased again with that shit eating grin on the ravenet’s face. “Oh, can you not read, Alba?” Alba just frowned and pushed past him to sit on one of the chairs. Despite his teasing Ross did explain things pretty well. There were a few contracts that Alba could decide between and it seemed Ross had made sure there were no watermarks so Alba wouldn’t be swayed. Ross didn’t show any favoritism either as he remained rather stoic in all his explanations. It was hard for Alba to decide what contract to choose, but he did decide on one of them. It was a contract that would allow him to choose what to draw under a certain subject, but also allowed freedom to do side art. It also allowed him to choose the model. He’d have to do some interviews and some publicity events. Alba wasn’t overly fond of that, but it was less than what the other contracts required. He was allowed more freedom at the cost of drawing more.

“And what about you psuedoname?” Ross questioned after Alba had chosen.

Alba hummed in thought. “What about Hero?”

“Are you 12?”

“No better than Creasion a play on Creation using Crea's and your own name. Or do you go by Ross there too?” Ross just glared so Alba figured that the former was correct.

“Very well, Hero.” He collected all the papers. “Wait here and I’ll give this to the right person.” Before Alba had a chance to reply Ross left the room.

Alba frowned then looked around the room. It looked so much different than home. It was bright and colorful, not a piece of wood in sight. His eyes turn to his hands. He hadn’t drawn in weeks. He had been so busy dealing with Ross that he hadn’t had an urge to draw. He missed drawing. Alba closed his eyes to envision his next drawing and ended up falling asleep.

“Alba? Hey Alba. Wake up.”

Alba opened his eyes slowly to pink hair. “Hm? Its… Ruki right?”

“Buy me a pop?”

“A pop?” What in the world was she referring to? “Wait. where’s your mom?”

“Meeting with Papa and Ross.”

“Why do you call him Ross and not Creasion like everyone else here?”

“Cause I’m special too. Now buy me pop! Fanta grape please.”

Oh pop meant soda. “Alright alright.” He got up and stretched. How long had he been sleeping? “I don’t know this building or area so you’ll have to take me to where it’s sold.” She nodded then offered her hand. Hesitantly, Alba grasped her hand and opened the door for her. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I just don’t want to see Ross getting hurt. I don’t trust you, but Ross does.” Alba scoffed at that. “He wouldn’t have brought you here if he didn’t. He likes you.” He frowned. “Don’t believe me?”

The brunnet huffed. “It’s not that. I’m not sure I can really believe anything nice about Ross. He’s always insulting or belittling me and then he hits me if I try to know more about him. I get really sick of him sometimes. He could be a little bit nicer since we’re supposed to be soulmates.” 

“You complain too much. It makes me want to hurt you too.”

“Please don’t.”

Silence fell as they made to the vending machines. Alba bought Ruki the soda she wanted then they headed back to the room. It wasn’t long after that Ruki’s curiosity got the better of her. “What do you really think of Ross?”

Alba made a soft smile. “Before this, before meeting him, Ross was my first friend. There aren’t many kids in my town and the only person my age that I befriended wasn’t allowed to really play with me without adult supervision.” He was talking about Hime. “Before then it was only Ross. He always called my earlier drawings crap. That’s probably what inspired me to get better. He helped me with schoolwork or rather taught me what he was learning. Ross was the only one I could really confide in. Even when we stopped writing and just started drawing. Even if Ross doesn’t draw as well I always enjoyed seeing whatever he drew. Even if it was bad things.” Alba’s smile dropped. “I didn’t expect much, but… I never expected him the way he is. I don’t know which Ross I connected with is.”

“Ross is Ross. I bet you were different than what he thought.” Alba gave a bitter laugh in reply. Their conversation was cut off as Second entered the room. Alba was informed that he had chosen the studio he was at. He was also given his first task.

  
  


“So what’s your first subject?” Crea asked as Alba lounged on the floor with a sketchbook in front of him. It had been a few days since he was given the task.

“He asked to draw how I felt first meeting Ross. It’s vague and I’m having a hard time deciding on what could represent what I felt.”

Crea pouted before coming over to look. There were multiple sketches. “I guess that would be hard. Shii-tan can seem complex. Where are you going to draw?”

Alba turned to lay on his back so her could look up to Crea. “I haven’t thought about it.”

The two thought. “What about the back?”

Alba took a moment to think about how he’d do that. He wouldn’t be able to draw on his own so he’d have to draw on Ross and most likely straddle him. Alba promptly turned away from Crea. “No way.”

“Eh? Why not?”

“I’ve never worked on anyone’s back.” Alba knew his voice cracked when he spoke. He never was any good at lying. Not that he was really lying.

Crea seemed to understand. “Oh? Alba, are you attracted to Shii-tan?”

Alba squawked. “What? I-I Its completely normal, right? To be attracted to your soulmate? The-there’s nothing strange about that!”

“I see.” Alba had a feeling that Crea really didn’t understand. “I know. Let’s get Shii-tan to come over so you can get used to drawing on him!” Alba’s face went red and if that didn’t make matters worse, the sound of the door being opened filled the common area of the apartment. There was only one other person that had a key. “Oh Shii-tan! I was just about to call you, this is perfect timing.” Alba yelled before tackling Crea and dragging him to his room. “Geez, Alba what’s wrong?”

“Please don’t tell Ross.”

“Why? You have to draw on him so if you’re embarrassed you have to get used to it.”

Alba paused before he sighed. “I know you’re right about that. It’s just…”

“Alba, do you like Shii-tan? Soulmate issue aside?”

“Probably not. I’m not sure. I mean he’s attractive, but personality wise I really can’t stand him. At least his teasing…” Alba took a deep breath.

“Maybe you two need to actually hang out together.”

“We haven’t gotten to hang out since the fireworks.” Alba confessed. He did want to hang out with Ross more. If only to figure out which Ross was the real Ross. He never wanted to ask though because he knew Ross would tease him.

Alba suddenly felt his wrist being grabbed and dragged out of the room. Ross had stayed where he had been standing, but he looked pissed. “Sorry for the wait, Shii-tan. Alba was embarrassed thinking about drawing on you.”

“Crea!”

“So why don’t you take him out someplace so he can get comfortable?”

Alba looked down at the floor. Why did Crea have to meddle? Now he understood Ross’ words from when they first met. “Fine. Get ready, Hero.”

He looked up only to see Ross looking down at his phone. He felt Crea nudge his so went to his room to change into something a tiny bit nicer. He frowned realizing he didn’t have any real nice clothes like Ross and Crea. He’d need to buy some clothes after he got paid. Alba didn’t take long before he was ready to leave. Crea waved them off, but they remained silent on the elevator down. It unnerved him. He was expecting Ross to tease him at any moment. They got a cab and Ross told the driver the address. Alba waited until a few minutes of silence fell again. “So… where are we going?”

“The aquarium.” Alba made a noncommittal ‘oh’ before silence fell again. He hadn’t expected Ross to take him to an aquarium. Did he think he was homesick? Alba wasn’t a big fan of fish or anything. Wait. Was this a date? He paled at the thought. 

He felt Ross knee knock into his own. “Are you sick?”

“What? N-No, I’m fine.”

There was a pause and Alba could just feel that Ross was smirking at him. “Oh, I see. You thought this was going to be a date, huh?”

“I was not.”

“You suck at lying.”

“Shut up. At least I try to be honest with people.” Alba cursed silent at himself after he spoke. Why was he trying to start a fight? Ross didn’t say anything so Alba chanced a glance over. Ross’ expression was unreadable as he was on his phone. Alba bit his lower lip. Why was he so bad at talking?

“Hey.” Alba looked at Ross. “Don’t bite your lips.”

“Why?”

“It’s bad for them. You have to take care of yourself now that you’re going to have pictures taken of you.”

“Speaking of that I thought I was going to be interviewed or whatever.”

“Second is waiting for your drawing to do it officially although there has already been a few photos of us taken.”

Alba paled. Sure, he had expected it, but he didn’t think it would have really happened. Ross showed him a few articles that had their photos. The latest seemed to be when Ross and Crea had stopped by the booth on the pier when he was asleep. The earliest was when Ross was taking him home yesterday. Alba frowned. “Is it really okay to be going out like this then?”

Ross shrugged. “You can keep yourself locked up if you want to, but I don’t let a few pictures stop me from going out.” 

Alba sighed. “I’m starting to think that I took this whole situation lightly.” Ross didn’t reply as the cab stopped as they were at the aquarium. Alba got out of the cab on guard. His eyes darted around in search of anyone with a camera while he followed Ross. They didn’t even make it to the aquarium ticket booth before Alba yelped in pain as Ross pinched him.

“You look suspicious when you do that, Hero.”

“Shut up,” he shoved the ravenet away, “and don’t call me that.”

“You’re the one that decided to call yourself that.”

“It’s better than Creasion. You don’t even draw that much so I’m the one that should have that name.”

“So you think I’m a Hero.”

Alba deadpanned as Ross paid for their tickets. “I never said anything about that.”

“You sure about that?” Ross smirked. “Hime told me how you were waiting for your hero of a soulmate to come.”

He couldn’t fight the embarrassed blush that formed on his cheeks. “Yeah, when I was in middle school. Everyone has embarrassing middle school years.”

“I’m not ashamed of any of my school years.”

“That’s a lie.”

Ross smiled, but Alba couldn’t tell what type of smile it was. “Honest. All I did during middle school was do homework and swordplay. I won a couple of competitions too.”

Alba paused. It seemed like Ross was being honest. “Really? That sort of sounds fun, swordplay that is.”

Ross looked down to him and raised an eyebrow. “Interested? I could teach you.”

He caught himself from agreeing. “Wait, why do I get the feeling that I’ll just end up on my ass in pain if you teach me?”

“That’s how you learn.” Ross shrugged. “Besides you know I’m a good teacher, right?”

Alba couldn’t rebuke the last statement. Ross really did teach him a lot school wise. “I’ll think about it later… for now..” He trailed off as they descended to the tanks. There were a few people around. Alba now understood why Ross was so relaxed, probably. The aquarium was dark and people were focused on the fish. Ross wouldn’t be recognized so easily. That relaxed Alba as well. Maybe that was Ross’ real objective. For the most part of an hour Alba pretty much forgot Ross was around as he read the info plaques and watched the fish.

“Alba, question.” He made a hum to let Ross know he was listening. “Haven’t you had the urge to draw?”

“Huh? Well yeah. I have been drawing a lot since Second gave me the task trying to get the subject of the drawing down. It’s not going very well…” Alba trailed off in a helpless laugh. “You know what the subject is about right?”

Ross nodded, “how you felt about we when met.” He paused. “Is it really that difficult for you?”

“It’s not as easy as some emote or swirl like you’d do, Ross.”

“Then what’s holding you back?”

He turned to look at the other. “You.” Alba stopped to rephrase. “I mean, how I feel about you. The first time I discover you’re in town is when you get into a fight with King and then we end up fighting ourselves.” He looked down to the floor. “We’ve fought more than holding actual conversations like this. It makes me question if you don’t have some twin or that you’re bi-polar.”

“I assure you I have no twin, but what if I was bi-polar?”

“I’d deal or rather adjust to it. I’d learn how to handle your mood jumps. Are you bi-polar?”

“No, but can’t you adjust even though I’m normal?”

“Why do I have to be the only one that adjusts?” Alba snapped before settling down. “Sorry, but it does feel like you and everyone else is forcing me to change to suit you. I don’t understand why I’m so bad that I have to change.” He sighed and turned away. “I guess I’m just so horrible that they can’t even say it to my face.” Alba laughed before Ross pulled him back by the collar and pushed him to the ground. Alba glared up. “I really hate it when you do shit like this. What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” Ross was glaring right back. “You need to realize something about yourself before you go cussing at me. Unlike your placid little friends back home I won’t stand for your shit. Now get up and we’ll go get something to eat at the restaurant ahead.” Alba scowled, but got up and followed Ross. He still didn’t like Ross’ attitude, but Ross did tell him that something was wrong with him. He just needed to figure it out. He was so lost in thought he almost missed what Ross said under his breath. “I’ll try to change too.”

They ordered and ate in relative silence as Alba was thinking. By the time they were done eating Alba decided to think about it later. He didn’t want to bring the whole outing down. They looked at more fish and watched a few aquatic animal shows. Alba stopped Ross when he saw a sign for swimming with dolphins. “When we come again do you want to do that?”

“Why not now?”

“Don’t you need special tickets or somethi--” Alba’s voice died in his throat as Ross took out two tickets from his pockets and fanned them proudly. Alba scowled for a moment before sighing and giving a small smile. “Have you ever swam with dolphins before?”

“Nope. I’m not actually that good of a swimmer.” Ross informed leading the way to the tank.

“Huh? You’re not? Are you sure you should be doing this then?”

“Oh, so you’re saying you don’t want to see me undress?”

Alba blushed. “Ross.” He growled, but said nothing more as the trainers came to greet them and explain everything. It also seemed like Ross had help as there were swimming trunks that were bought before they got there. Maybe this was all planned out. Alba didn’t know. After changing Alba stepped out and nearly froze at what he saw. Ross had scars and a lot of them. Mostly on his back, but there were a few on his front too. A particular large on across his left shoulder. “You have scars.” Alba spoke unwittingly then realized Ross heard him when he turned to face him.

“Yeah, I do. I’ve nearly lost my left arm too.” That explained that scar.

“I didn’t see any in those photos.”

“Magic of photoshop.” Ross turned back to the instructor so Alba joined alongside him.

While listening to the instructor Alba’s thoughts continued on Ross’ scars. Some of them were probably from swordplay that Ross said he did, but Alba got the feeling that most of them were from someone a lot more closer to Ross. He pushed the thoughts away so he could focus on what they were doing. Alba knew dolphins could detect emotions. As they got into the water the dolphins began playfully splashing him to cheer him up. He couldn’t help, but to laugh.

“Alba, have you swam with dolphins?”

“Yeah, a few of the wild ones back home. Occasionally, they’d give us some rides in exchange for some clams we’d crack open.” The dolphins voiced a sentiment before splashing Alba again. Alba swam off in the little pool to play with them forgetting Ross again. He did eventually remember and rode back. “I seemed to have monopolized them. Your turn.” Alba offered a smile. He watched Ross interact with the dolphins. He seemed apprehensive at first, but they really liked him. Ross didn’t really smile, but his eyes were wide open compared to his usually hooded utter disinterest in everything. Alba asked for a pad and pen from the trainers so he could start sketching.

“You finally worked out your artist block?” Ross asked swimming up with the help of a dolphin.

“Not really, I don’t think. It’s just an idea.”

“Then do you want to go to the studio after this?”

Alba shook his head. “I want to get all the ideas out before deciding.” Ross seemed to have understood and the day continued uneventfully.

  
  


“So where are you going to draw?” Ross asked after Alba was given the markers he asked for. 

“Um…” Alba hesitated. He wasn’t used to drawing on another person and even less so with an audience. Second and the photographer, Januar, was watching. “Your back… if that’s okay with you.”

Ross seemed stunned for a moment and looked away as he spoke. “You sure you want to work with that canvas?”

Alba felt his stomach drop at hearing Ross call himself that. “You’re not just a canvas…” He murmured. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“How do you want me? Standing or laying down?”

“It’s probably going to take a while so laying down.” He followed Ross to some sort of cushioned table and felt relieved he wouldn’t have to straddle the ravenet. Still felt weird that people were watching though. He’d just have to ignore it. Alba ghosted his fingers over Ross’ exposed back feeling him flinch and stiffen. This was why he wanted to do this on Ross’ back. Alba would have been self conscious of his back if he had this many scars. Not only that, but Alba could only guess the pain that was caused. Some of the scars seemed rather recent. Ross probably didn’t like being touched so this would be difficult for him too. Alba didn’t like that so he wanted to show Ross something better.

A few hours later Alba was done. It was different working with skin that wasn’t his and even more so scarred skin. However, Alba was proud of how it came out. The scars added texture to the waves, sand, and mangrove trees. Several dolphins were jumping out of the water at the top and swam under the waterline at the bottom. 

“Do you want to see it, Creasion?” Second asked after looking at it.

“I think I’ll wait until the photos are published.”

Alba wasn’t sure what to really think about that. Ross still seemed on edge almost like he was scared to look at what he did. “Hero, may I ask something?” Alba looked up at Second to silently encourage him to ask his question. “Did you make this with the express purpose of highlighting Creasion’s scars?” Out of the corner of his eyes Alba saw Ross pause.

“Yes, sir. Ross told me how you all photoshopped out his other scars and I didn’t quite like the idea that my art had been edited.” Alba lied. He didn’t care if his drawings were edited. They weren’t for him anyway. However, he was too embarrassed to admit the real reason. He at least didn’t want to admit it in front of the person whom it concerned.

“Very well. We’ll keep that in mind then. Now are you ready for us to take a picture of the two of you beside each other?”

“What?” Alba paled. “Nonono. It won’t look good on me. I made this only for Ross. Also, I’m no model.” He hissed when Ross pinched him.

“Just do it. They have to prove that they really do have my soulartist so this is the most convincing way without making a video of it. Would you rather have another set of eyes on you drawing?” Alba frowned. “I know you’re not self-conscious either.”

“Fine. But not a lot of photos of me, please.” Even if it was his back Alba still didn’t like it. They kept their word and Alba only had to take his shirt off for a few minutes. While pictures of Ross was being taken Alba chatted shortly with Second and then Ruki when she came in. He learned that unless it was in a blatantly obvious place Ross never really looked at his drawings. He always waited until the photos were published. Alba wasn’t sure why, but that sort of hurt him. His drawings were meant for Ross to see first. That also meant that Ross rarely saw his drawings unedited. 

After all the photos were taken they headed back to Crea’s place. Alba wanted to tell Ross that he didn’t always have to escort him back, but didn’t say anything. He was too tired. Alba knew he was feeling down and he didn’t feel like getting into a fight with Ross. When they got on the elevator to go up Ross spoke. “What are you so depressed about?”

“Nothing that matters to you.” Alba wasn’t surprised when he was pinned to the wall. He didn’t fight back this time. When the doors opened was when he was finally let go so they could walk to Crea’s apartment.

“Alba.” He stopped at Ross’ stern tone. “Is this about me waiting to see your work until they’re on the magazine?”

Ross was right, but he didn’t want to seem so see-through. “Why--”

“You think I don’t notice how your voice changes whenever you hear something that upsets you? You think I didn’t notice how you kept looking at your hands in the cab ride here? You were questioning the point of drawing because I’m not always the first person that sees what you draw, weren’t you? Why does it matter so much to you?”

“Because it’s for you!” Alba snapped although refusing to turn around. His hands were in fists. How was he so transparent to Ross? “Everything I’ve drawn has been for you. I’ve told you that! Now I’m told that majority of my drawings never make it back to you until days later? It’s insulting!” 

By now Crea had heard him and opened the door. “Okay you two. Let’s not make a bigger scene in the hallway. Continue your fighting inside.”

“No. It’s fine. I’m done.” Alba seethed fighting the angry tears that threatened to form.

“I’m not done.” Ross grabbed Alba’s wrist pulling him into the apartment. “I don’t understand why it’s so important. They’re just drawings. Isn’t that what you’ve said before too?”

“They are just drawings, but they’re all drawings for you. That’s the point. They weren’t supposed to be for a random stranger. I got better at drawing just for you, my so called soulmate, and it’s apparently trash.”

“I never said that.”

“That’s how you treat it. You detach yourself so much you’re just some random stranger looking at a damn magazine.”

“I never said that!” Alba flinched at Ross’ volume. He never heard Ross get that loud. “Turn around.”

“Why?” He backed away from Ross’ approach.

“Let me see the damned drawing on you since I can’t see it on my own back.”

Alba smacked Ross’ hands away. “No! Why the fuck does it matter now? Just because we’re fighting? Go to hell.”

“It matters because you’ve been fucking moping all evening. Now let me see it.”

“No!” Alba shoved Ross away. “Stop pretending that you care about me, you bastard! You obviously don’t fucking care about me like I do. You’re just using me, aren’t you?” The shock in Ross’ eyes made Alba regret saying that. Now not only was he angry, but disgusted too. He couldn’t stay in the room anymore and fled to his room.

It was a while before he heard much noise. He heard the front door open and close and shortly after a knock on his bedroom door. “Alba? Have you calmed down some?”

“Yeah. You can come in if you want.” 

Crea entered and sat on his bed beside him. “You really do know how to upset Ross, but I think this was a good one.”

“I don’t see how you can tell what’s a good or bad argument.”

“Well you told Shii-tan how you really felt.”

Alba groaned. “Not really. I got caught up in the moment some. I don’t really feel like he’s using me.”

“But you do care for him.”

“Yeah --what shit did I say that?” Crea nodded and Alba groaned again.

“Try being honest with me about how you feel about him.”

Silence fell as Alba debated the proposition. “I… What I said before still stands. He’s still infuriating and I still don’t know who the real Ross is. But… I do care about him… like a friend.” Alba covered his face with his arms. “When I saw his scars I felt sick. Even if he’s a sadistic jerk no one deserves being treated like that.”

“So you figured it out?”

“Not that hard considering what you’ve told me before and how Ross keeps trying to keep me away from his father.”

“And that’s why you drew on his back.” Alba nodded. “Can I see it?”

“I’d rather not. I’m not as built as Ross. It won’t look the same.”

“Shii-tan already showed me. I want to see the difference.” Alba sat up and took off his shirt. “It’s not the same.”

“See? It looks bad on me.”

“No, it’s pretty, but it’s different. It’s just art. I don’t feel the emotion I did with Shii-tan’s. You really wanted to make Shii-tan like himself, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s just for him which is why… I wanted him to see it sooner than whenever they publish those pictures.”

Crea hummed. “That’s understandable. But Alba? Why do you want Shii-tan to like himself so much when you don’t even like yourself?”

“What? When have I ever--”

“You constantly put yourself down. It’s one thing to be humble, but you believe all those bad things your tell yourself. Don’t you?” Alba remained silent. “That’s why Shii-tan always hurts and fights with you. Sure, he loves to tease everyone and does some play fighting, but with you it’s worse. Shii-tan really hates hearing those words he tells himself. He absolutely despises you feeling the same as he does.”

Alba understood what Crea was saying. They both cared about each other but not themselves. A part of him doubted Crea’s words, but Alba knew it was the truth. Knowing that Ross cared for him in some manner was scary because that same part of him told him he wasn’t worthy. Alba chuckled bitterly. “I guess I’ll have to change too. Ross has been trying, right?” Crea nodded. “I haven’t realized it.

“I don’t think you would have. You don’t know how Shii-tan was before meeting you. Shii-tan probably expected you to realize it on your own without realizing himself how difficult that would be.” A few moments passed. “Alba, are you scared of falling in love with him?”

He swallowed. “Yeah, I am. I mean how could I love anyone when I can’t see myself as worthy for anyone, much less my soulmate?”

“Shii-tan is a bit different and I’ll only tell you because I doubt he’ll come to terms with it for a while. Shii-tan has loved you for such a long time that he’s scared of you. That’s another reason why he’s so rough with you. He’s scared of having his feelings returned because he too feels like he’s unworthy and because he’s scared you’ll leave if you know the darker parts of him.”

“And that’s why you meddle?”

“Yep. You two suck at communicating with each other right now so I want to make sure neither of you gives up until you both can speak truthfully.”

Alba chuckled. “Why in the world did you put yourself in such a difficult position? Are you a masochist?”

Crea laughed too. “Maybe, but that’s not for you to find out.” Alba kicked him off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In need of a beta reader for this story.


End file.
